Over the Moon
by Blacktinkerbells
Summary: Waktu yang Chanyeol lewati untuk menunggu cukup berbeda. Ia tidak pernah di ajarkan cara untuk menunggu namun satu detak dalam seratus tahun yang berharga membuatnya menyerah pada waktu. [CHANBAEK/YAOI TJOY!]
1. Chapter 1

**Chanbaek Storyline** by **Blacktinkerbells**

 **Over the Moon - Anggap saja masih prolog**

* * *

 **Note:** Serius, ff ini kagak usah dibaca. Lagian gue juga gak puas banget sama alur yang dikejar bulldog kesayangan ntut ini. Well, karena lu maksa jadi gue post aja daripada di .mi ;(

* * *

Ranjang berdecit halus ketika Chanyeol menekan permukaan kasur sedikit keras untuk mengangkat beban tubuhnya. Kepalanya sejenak berputar sebelum kedua matanya mengerjap untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina. Kedua bola matanya memang belum sepenuhnya terbuka, namun ia sudah bisa melihat pergerakan jarum terpanjang yang mengikuti berlalunya detik waktu.

Ini adalah harinya. Dimana satu hari dalam seratus tahun yang ada jatuh pada temponya. Seseorang sudah seharusnya datang dan memberikan informasi atas apa yang dipintanya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol belum pernah tertidur dengan baik sebelumnya. Ia hanya akan tertidur disaat tubuhnya kekurangan pasokan nutrisi khusus. Tetapi hari ini sudah datang, Chanyeol tidak bisa terus mengandalkan orang suruhannya untuk sesautu yang ia butuhkan.

Ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan sedikit terhuyung untuk membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi. Pantulan dirinya tercetak dengan jelas oleh cermin besar meski berembun. Chanyeol memperhatikan dirinya sendiri sedang dadanya sedikit bergemuruh ricuh menantikan sesuatu yang akan menjadi pesta pribadinya nanti malam. Ada senyum angkuh yang terpoles di bibir tebalnya saat Chanyeol menggosok giginya, ia sudah sepatutnya sombong akan bayangan dirinya sendiri. Menurutnya, tampan bukanlah satu-satunya kata yang mampu mendefinisikan dirinya, butuh tambahan kata 'sempurna' untuk melengkapinya. Dan pengakuan dari 'tawanan'nya nanti.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menggunakan pasta gigi, maka dirinya tidak membutuhkan sesuatu seperti berkumur setelahnya. Mandi juga bukan sebuah rutinitas yang harus ia dapatkan di pagi hari. Ia sudah terbiasa menjalani ritual untuk tetap bertahan hidup, dan hal itu ia nantikan di hari ini.

Suara lonceng kecil terdengar setelah Chanyeol berganti pakaian. Tubuhnya memang lelah untuk saat ini, namun beberapa lembar kertas yang terselip di bawah pintu kamarnya memberinya sebuah energi untuk kembali tersenyum miring. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk menggapai lembaran-lembaran kertas yang telah ia nantikan. Para suruhannya sudah pasti tengah berdiri tegap di balik daun pintu kamarnya, menunggu sang tuan memberi respon meskipun mereka harus menunggu satu tahun lagi. Karena Chanyeol adalah pemegang kuasa yang baik, ia akan mendapatkan apapun bahkan dari sebuah kalimat yang hanya tersirat di ujung lidahnya.

Ia membuka lipatan kertas dari lembar yang pertama. Matanya harus sedikit berputar membaca bagian-bagian yang tidak penting hingga sampai pada satu kata yang membuat matanya berpendar.

 **Byun Baekhyun.**

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun." salah satu kaki tangannya di balik pintu bersuara. Chanyeol berkedip lalu membaca tulisan lain, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak perlu ketika mendengar pria pesuruhnya yang lain kembali bersuara di balik pintu.

"Dia seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni," ada suara dehaman pelan sebelum pria di balik pintu itu melanjutkan, "dan dia sudah menikah—"

— **dengan Direktur muda sebuah perusahaan elektronik, Oh Sehun.**

Status Baekhyun yang satu ini membawa pendaran yang lain dari sorot matanya, perlahan bergulir dan bertengger di hatinya. Hal ini bukanlah perkara serius yang harus Chanyeol khawatirkan. Pasalnya, tidak ada satu hal pun yang harus ia takuti bahkan untuk satu bak racun tikus yang siap di teguknya. Memikirkan Baekhyun yang sudah menikah justru membuatnya terasa hidup—menarik, ini menarik jika Chanyeol bisa menimbulkan sedikit masalah di tengah hubungan orang lain. Lagipula Chanyeol sudah menambahkan status lainnya pada data pribadi pemuda bernama Baekhyun ini. Pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi buruannya. Itu artinya, Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

"Apa saja kegiatannya?" suara baritonenya diantarkan langsung oleh gelombang ke arah pintu di hadapannya. Ada jeda sebentar sebelum pria-pria suruhannya menjawab bergantian,

"Bernyanyi di acara teater tahunan."

"Malam ini jam kuliahnya berakhir pada pukul sembilan malam."

Ada sedikit perasaan jenuh. Saat ini masih pagi hari dan waktu tidak bisa dinegosiasikan untuk mempercepat putarannya pada kegelapan malam. Chanyeol tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menanti seseorang secara pribadi. Ia hanya mengenal menunggu waktu untuk kepuasan diri dan satu hal pasti yang membuat dirinya masih bisa merasakan udara dunia.

Ia membuka lembar kedua untuk informasi yang lain namun dadanya tiba-tiba tersentak dengan kuat. Gemuruh ricuh di dadanya tersebut membuat sedikit kekacauan, rasanya aneh dan menyakitkan. Pupil matanya bergetar dan membawa lensanya pada pendaran yang lain. Perubahan warna yang signifikan menjadi lebih terang dan mencolok membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu sampai ke tulang. Erangan kesakitan tak bisa ia tahan hingga tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai yang dingin.

Pria-pria pesuruh di balik pintu kamarnya tidak memiliki wewenang dan kekuasaan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan membantu atas apa yang telah mereka dengar. Cukup belajar dari pengalaman dan mereka lambat laun sudah mengerti. Suara erangan kesakikan dari suara berat Chanyeol yang memantul dari dinding ke dinding bagai sebuah sirine merah untuk segera menjauh. Lampu hijau telah menyala di atas kepalanya dan sudah saatnya bagi Chanyeol untuk bergerak.

 **Byun Baekhyun ….sensitif akan dingin**

 **Golongan darah : O**

* * *

 **Over the Moon** by **blacktinkerbells**

 **ChanBaek (SERIUS INI CHANBAEK, KALO ADA PAIRING LAIN ANGGEP AJA ANJING MENGGONGGONG KAFILAH BERLALU-_-)**

 **Rate: M** aho

 **Disc: ChanBaek milik mereka berdua dan cerita ini milik bulldog yang ngejar-ngejar gue/?-_-**

 **.**

 **Typo(** s **), OOC, bahasa amuradul**

* * *

Mendapat kelas malam adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Baekhyun hindari. Baginya, ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan karyawan kantoran dengan kesibukan hidup yang berangkat pagi pulang malam dan cenderung merindukan matahari. Selain karena membuatnya lebih cepat mengantuk dan kelelahan, kelas malam juga membuat waktunya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun sedikit terkuras. Meski pada kenyataannya Sehun pun sama sibuknya, namun setidaknya Baekhyun tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyambut suaminya saat pulang dari kantor.

Ia hanya ingin menanamkan pencitraan sebaggai pendamping hidup yang baik di mata Sehun—pemuda yang sudah ia kagumi sejak kecil. Harapannya untuk menjalani rumah tangga yang manis hingga beribu-ribu tahun lamanya dengan cepat disadarkan oleh takdir waktu yang saat ini belum menggariskan kenyataan yang pas dengan harapannya. Terlebih statusnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa aktif yang akan mendapatkan tahun terakhirnya tak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih indah. Baekhyun hanya perlu meneguk kenyataan dan menyeka keringat batinnya. Mungkin memang salahnya sendiri menerima lamaran Sehun lebih cepat tanpa menyelesaikan pendidikannya terlebih dahulu.

Kakinya berbelok untuk masuk ke sebuah minimarket setelah kelas berakhir. Mengeluarkan uang kecil dalam dompetnya untuk menghitung pengeluaran pembelian beberapa bungkus mie instan guna memenuhi kebutuhan primernya satu bulan kedepan. Hidupnya memang tidak termasuk dalam golongan orang-orang yang mengalami krisis sosial dan ekonomi, namun Baekhyun belum sampai hati untuk meminta uang lebih pada Sehun yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah mendapatkan makannya di rumah.

Sehun membenci mie instan sedangkan Baekhyun menyukai berbagai hal yang berbau instan. Mungkin hal ini juga yang berpacu pada kenyataan Sehun sering pulang malam dan jarang ada di rumah bahkan pada hari libur. Baekhyun pernah mendengar perihal masakan seorang 'istri' adalah yang terbaik untuk suami. Untuk itu Baekhyun bertekad untuk mengikuti kelas memasak selulusnya kuliah nanti.

Langkahnya ia bawa seringan mungkin seusai keluar dari minimarket dengan tangan yang menjinjing kantong plastik besar berisikan mie instan. Ia bersiul menepis perkiraan kesehatan jika terus menerus mengkonsumsi makanan instan dan peluang Sehun lebih jarang pulang ke rumah. Tetapi setelah dipikirkan lagi, Baekhyun tidak begitu peduli. Ia masih menjadi mahasiswa yangmana hidup sendiri pun bukan masalah besar. Lagipula, sesekali orangtuanya selalu datang membawa makanan yang lebih baik untuk dikonsumsi.

Dan terkadang, setelah berpikir lebih dari dua kali, terkadang Baekhyun menyesal memilih jalan untuk menikah muda.

Ia merogoh ponsel di saku celananya ketika benda itu bergetar dua kali. Ada satu notif pesan disana dari nomor yang tidak terdaftar di kontaknya.

\- **Honey, mari bertemu di atap gedung kantorku. –**

Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan untuk berpikir. Sehun tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan semacam 'honey', 'darling', atau 'sayang' dan yang lainnya. Sehun selalu secara instan menyebutkan namanya. Tetapi Baekhyun juga tidak terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan manapun karena secara harfiah dirinya telah menikah dan Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang sukar bermain di belakang.

Dan juga, siapa lagi yang akan menghubunginya dan menggunakan kata 'kantor' untuk tempat dimana mereka akan bertemu.

 _Ini pasti Sehun!_ Ia memekik girang di dalam hati. Memiliki keyakinan sendiri bahwa suaminya pasti akan memberinya sebuah kejutan kecil-kecilan—karena kejutan yang besar-besaran sudah pernah dilakukannya;melamar Baekhyun di kampusnya—seperti _candle-light-dinner_ yang romantis.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu membayangkannya. Dengan sigap membuat gumpalan besar dari kantong plastik yang ia jinjing dan melempar semua bungkus mie instan yang ia beli dengan uang sakunya tersebut.

.

Baekhyun melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Ternyata cukup boros waktu yang ia habiskan untuk berjalan ke kantor tempat Sehun bekerja, sayang sekali jika lilin-lilin yang telah dipersiapkan meleleh dan habis.

Ia bergerak sedikit lebih cepat. Membungkuk seadanya pada beberapa karyawan yang menyapanya ramah. Lift belum juga terbuka setelah ia menekan tombolnya beberapa kali. Karena rasa takut akan lilin yang meleleh lebih cepat, Baekhyun memilih berlari menaiki tangga darurat.

.

Kakinya berhasil menapak pada lantai beton di atap yang terbuka. Angin menerpa dengan kencang menerbangkan helai rambutnya mengikuti arah angin. Jika anginnya sekencang ini, lilin tidak akan bisa menyala di atas sini.

Dan memang begitu keadaannya. Tidak ada meja dengan dua kursi yang dikelilingi lilin, hanya ada tubuh tinggi yang berdiri membelakanginya. Tidak terlihat seperti Sehun yang kurus dan berambut hitam, atau mungkin Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari kenaikan berat badan dan perubahan warna rambut teman hidupnya sendiri.

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu? Kurasa kau akan terlihat lebih seksi dengan warna putih."

Baekhyun memeluknya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh tinggi yang tengah tersenyum dalam diam membelakanginya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada punggung yang terasa lebih tegap dari yang ia tahu, aroma parfumnya pun berbeda.

"Apa aku terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahku dan mengabaikanmu, sehingga perubahan seperti inipun aku tidak tahu?" Baekhyun bersuara seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, bersandar dengan nyaman dan tersenyum. Perubahan seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang akan ia tolak dengan segenap hati yang tak ikhlas, justru Baekhyun merasa kelewat bahagia dengan perasaan nyaman yang begitu menyenangkan. Ditambah jenis parfum yang memabukkan untuk dihirup.

"Haruskah kita mengadakan pesta?"

Akan tetapi Baekhyun jelas tahu bahwa suara baritone ini bukanlah milik Sehun. Matanya mengerjap canggung. Baekhyun memang terbiasa berpikir dua kali untuk sebuah tindakan walaupun jalan yang ke duanya akan ia pikirkan setelah sesuatu telah terjadi. Dirinya jelas selalu melihat Sehun setiap hari meski tak sesering yang diangankannya, tetapi bukan berarti dirinya melupakan bagaimana struktur fisik yang suaminya miliki. Perubahan sedikitpun akan sangat berpengaruh karena ia terbiasa memeluk Sehun sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Dan sudah jelas, pria ini bukanlah Sehun. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya perlahan sebelum berbalik untuk melangkah pergi.

Terlalu bodoh untuk mengharapkan makan malam romantis dengan Sehun sedang ada orang lain yang dengan tiba-tiba mengajaknya berpesta.

Tunggu, apa?

Baekhyun baru saja akan berbalik untuk bertanya meminta penjelasan atas apa yang pria itu lakukan, bagaimana orang itu mengiriminya pesan dengan sebuah panggilan sayang dan mengajaknya berpesta setelah ia datang ke atas atap gedung yang tinggi. Dan sayang, Baekhyun kalah cepat karena kurang dari sedetik saat ia berbalik, tubuhnya sudah terhempas menabrak pagar pembatas. Punggungnya terasa panas dan Baekhyun pikir tulangnya sudah patah. Baekhyun juga tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengaduh dan menangis ketika pria itu menghimpit tubuhnya, langsung melumat bibirnya tanpa memberi Baekhyun kesempatan untuk berpikir dan bernafas.

Ia tersentak namun tak memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk mendorong tubuh tinggi yang tengah melumat habis permukaan bibirnya lalu berakhir dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di leher pria itu. Seolah memasrahkan akan apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya bibir tebal itu melepaskan diri.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Yang dipanggil namanya tidak menjawab, masih memejamkan matanya dan menghalau rasa perih di punggungnya dengan tarikan nafas yang berat. Kedua tangannya masih menggantung nyaman di leher yang lebih tinggi.

"Park Chanyeol. Sebutkan nama itu, Baekhyun." suaranya berat namun penuh penekanan pasti atas petuah yang harus disampaikan. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa kepalanya mendadak kosong dan menerima perintah halus itu dengan senang hati.

"Park Chanyeol…"

Yang disebut namanya kembali tersenyum angkuh. Seseorang yang telah mengucapkan namanya secara lengkap telah terhujat untuk menjadi miliknya, tawanannya, atau buruannya. Baekhyun adalah mutiara yang ia temukan dalam kemegahan negara yang tengah ia pijak. Menemukannya bukan sesuatu yang mudah, Chanyeol harus menunggu sedikitnya seratus tahun untuk bertatap muka dengan mutiara kecil yang akan menemaninya 'berpesta' dengan ritual-ritualnya.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun untuk kembali membawa pemuda itu pada sebuah penyatuan bibir.

"Chanyeol~"

Dan panggilan itu menjadi suara terakhir sebelum keduanya terhanyut dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Kepala keduanya memiliki kemiringan pada dua arah yang berbeda. Saling menyesap dan memangut bibir lawannya dengan gerakan yang sensual dan begitu lembut. Tubuh Baekhyun menghangat saat tangan pria tinggi itu merambat naik ke punggungnya dan tangan yang satunya lagi menekan tengkuknya agar kedua belah bibir mereka menyentuh tanpa celah.

Chanyeol memang telah menanti satu malam untuk satu detakan dalam jantungnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah tertidur untuk setiap malam yang berbintang, ia tidak menyukai titik-titik cahaya yang mengganggu kegelapan. Juga Chanyeol tidak suka bekerja untuk dirinya sendiri dan cenderung memanfaatkan tenaga para pesuruhnya untuk kebutuhan hidup.

Namun untuk satu malam yang menyalurkan satu detakan, Chanyeol harus bergerak sendiri dan menanti seseorang di atap gedung sebuah perusahaan besar. Seseorang yang akan berpengaruh besar pada setiap denyut yang akan ia dapatkan. Ketika kaki pendeknya menapak di atas atap dengan nafas terengah, Chanyeol sudah bisa memprediksi bagaimana lezatnya kehidupan setelah pemuda itu berada dalam pelukannya, menyebutkan namanya lengkap sebagai janji mutlak yang tidak akan goyah. Membanting tubuh mungil itu untuk sebuah awal dari pestanya, nyatanya membuatnya harus bertatap mata langsung dengan hazel yang mengagumkan. Pupil matanya bergetar dan rasa ngilu dalam tubuhnya membunuhnya lebih kuat.

Akan tetapi ketika detik eksekusi itu datang, Chanyeol justru merasakan bibir yang manis itu. Alih-alih menghisapnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk melumat dan menyesap rasa manis yang luar biasa memabukkan untuk dirinya. Hingga pada akhirnya keduanya terlibat dalam sebuah pangutan yang tak kalah manisnya.

Pikirkan Baekhyun memang kosong, menatap mata Chanyeol sekilas membuat tubuhnya mati rasa dan lupa akan nyeri luar biasa pada punggungnya. Menyebutkan nama Chanyeol terasa menyenangkan, dan menerima ciuman yang entah untuk apa mulanya terasa mengagumkan. Terhipnotis untuk hilang ingatan atas nama Sehun yang selalu ia ucapkan dalam hati.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol dan membiarkan pria itu mengangkat bebas tubuhnya. Menyamakan perbedaan tinggi mereka dengan Baekhyun yang melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar saat Chanyeol melumat bibirnya dengan cumbuan yang lembut dan menggairahkan, ada yang menari dalam perutnya dan semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Ia melenguh dengan kenikmatan atas penyatuan bibir dengan orang yang baru ia temui dan Chanyeol kembali menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun pada pagar pembatas, tak menyisakan satu udarapun berjalan mengisi celah sekecil apapun itu. Degup jantung Baekhyun terasa di dadanya, rasanya hangat dan ia menyukainya. Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun lebih erat agar getaran dalam dada pemuda itu terasa lebih jelas. Cumbuan yang mereka pangut terasa basah namun enggan untuk berhenti. Baekhyun meremas surai berwarna putih milik Chanyeol untuk membawa kepala itu pada sebuah ciuman yang lebih intim.

Kepala mereka telah berkali-kali mengganti posisi kemiringannya, ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk meraup belahan bibir yang terbuka. Lidah mereka bertemu, bermain-main di dalam mulut hangat Baekhyun lalu kembali saling melumat dengan manis.

Tidak ada yang berpikir normal bahkan untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Mereka memisahkan bibir untuk mengambil udara dan tidak sampai sedetik kembali menepis jarak yang ada. Mata yang terpejam namun hati yang diam-diam saling tarik menarik.

* * *

Sehun membungkuk hormat pada pria paruh baya yang malam ini telah menjadi tamunya untuk jamuan makan malam dengan beberapa topik obrolan untuk proyek pekerjaan yang akan mereka tanda tangani.

Langit sudah terlalu gelap untuk dikatakan malam baru saja datang. Sehun tidak ingat pukul berapa terakhir kali menghubungi Baekhyun untuk meminta izin kembali makan malam di luar dan menasehati pendamping hidupnya itu agar tidak membeli mie instan terlalu banyak. Namun tidak ada satupun pesan yang terbalas. Ia mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun langsung dan tidak ada jawaban. Pikirnya Baekhyun langsung tertidur pulas seusai kelas malamnya, bahkan mungkin anak itu belum berganti pakaian sebelum jatuh ke atas tempat tidur.

Sehun baru saja akan memasuki mobilnya ketika sekretarisnya bertanya, "Tuan tidak menemui Baekhyun terlebih dahulu?"

Alisnya terangkat naik, dirinya akan pulang tentu untuk menemui Baekhyun. Terkecuali jika anak itu memang pergi berkeliaran sepulang kelas malamnya.

"Oh, apa Baekhyun datang?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. Ada dua kemungkinan bagaimana sekretarisnya membahas soal Baekhyun disaat ia baru saja akan pergi meninggalkan kantor. Yang pertama, Baekhyun menelepon dan yang kedua Baekhyun datang. Tetapi pilihan yang kedua terdengar begitu aneh mengingat Baekhyun yang selalu mengeluh karena jarak gedung perusahaannya begitu jauh.

"Tuan Baekhyun menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu."

.

Sehun berhenti pada pijakan terakhir di atas atap gedung setelah mencari ke seluruh ruangan pribadi dan tidak mendapati Baekhyun dimanapun.

Baekhyun mungkin sedang bermain-main dan pada akhirnya akan memberikannya sebuah kejutan kecil di penghujung lantai. Tetapi fakta yang tertera jelas menampar dirinya, mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tengah bersama pria lain, berpangutan dengan lenguhan dan erangan nikmat di depan matanya.

Hal ini jelas memang sebuah kejutan. Melihat sendiri bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun yang bertengger manis pada tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan sesekali menggeliat gelisah di tengah pangutannya.

Sehun ingat bahwa matanya masih sehat-sehat saja ketika berniat akan membeli kacamata minus. Dan Sehun jelas masih waras untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan dengan orang lain. Meski mata itu terpejam, Sehun masih bisa mengenali bahwa itu adalah Baekhyunnya.

Rasanya sesak untuk bernafas, angin kencang sama sekali tidak membantu untuk mengisi pasokan udara di dalam paru-paru, justru membuat matanya berair lebih banyak di pelupuk. Sehun tidak mengerti atas apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, jika ini adalah sebuah tipu daya di bawah langit yang gelap, rasanya terlalu nyata untuk ditangisi. Dirinya bahkan belum pernah menyentuh Baekhyun sebegitu intimnya, untuk sebuah ciumanpun ia dapatkan di malam ketika mereka menikah.

.

Rasanya terlalu memabukkan untuk sekedar berciuman yang enggan untuk terpisah. Chanyeol menyadari ada bisikan yang mengintrupsi keduanya untuk melakukan lebih.

 _Baekhyun sensitif terhadap dingin._

Sejauh ini, Baekhyun masih dikuasai oleh nafsu yang membuat tubuhnya panas oleh gairah. Meski tangan dan kakinya memeluk Chanyeol begitu erat, tidak menjauhkan fakta bahwa Baekhyun terasa panas akan setiap sentuhan yang ia dapatkan. Lenguhan Baekhyun bahkan terdengar seperti nyanyian yang merdu, terlalu menikmati apa yang tengah ia jalani.

Untuk itu Chanyeol menyelusupkan satu tangannya kedalam kaos yang Baekhyun pakai. Menjalarkan tangannya dengan seduktif di setiap bagian permukaan kulit Baekhyun yang terasa halus seperti kulit bayi. Baekhyun pasti merawat tubuhnya dengan baik.

Baekhyun kembali menggeliat gelisah akan sentuhan di tubuhnya. Menaikan sedikit bajunya karena rasa panas akan sentuhan itu yang membuat Chanyeol menanggalkan pakaian Baekhyun begitu saja dan kembali menjamah apa yang bisa ia sentuh.

Suara Baekhyun terdengar indah ketika mendesah di sela ciuman yang masih mereka pangut. Matanya terpejam nikmat sedangkan Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dalam hati.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar diterpa angin yang kencang, tetapi hal ini tidak membuat yang lebih pendek pantang untuk berhenti. Apa yang tengah ia rasakan dalam kungkungan Chanyeol begitu membuatnya menyerah akan hidup yang sebelumnya. Ia memasrahkan sesuatu terjadi setelahnya asalkan kebahagiaan yang membuat dadanya bertalu ini tidak akan berakhir. Memang terlalu cepat untuk memutuskan sesuatu hanya melalui sebuah ciuman panjang yang membengkakkan bibirnya. Namun rasanya terlalu indah untuk mundur kembali.

Baekhyun membawa pelukannya lebih erat saat Chanyeol akhirnya melepas pangutan bibir mereka dan menurunkan ciuman itu pada lehernya yang terekspos bebas. Matanya masih terpejam ketika Baekhyun menikmati bagaimana ciuman mendarat di lehernya. Namun pada detik berikutnya, mata Chanyeol terbuka.

Pendaran warna merah menghias lensa matanya, indera penciumannya peka akan langkah kaki yang kian mendekat di belakangnya. Dan rasanya, manis.

Darah O lainnya sedang melangkah mendekat sementara Baekhyun tengah mendesah ketika tubuhnya mulai bergetar kedinginan.

"B-baekhyun, apa yang k-kau.. lakukan?" Sehun menelan ludahnya memandang sosok Baekhyun dari dekat tengah mendesah untuk nama pria lain. Dan tubuhnya yang tanpa pakaian di pelukan orang lain membuat hatinya berdecit nyeri alih-alih mengagumi keindahannya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Mengerjap untuk menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan seketika panas tubuh atas gairah itu menghilang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat akan kedinginan namun tak membuat pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol terlepas.

"Sehun?!—ahhh~" desahan itu kembali keluar ketika Chanyeol meremas lembut buah zakarnya, tak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk menjawab dan berbicara pada orang lain.

Dan jackpot!

Darah bergolongan O yang sedang kedinginan adalah satu dari ratusan tahun yang tengah Chanyeol nantikan.

Sehun tidak bisa melangkah lebih dekat lagi, karena seringaian dengan taring yang runcing itu sudah terlanjur muncul—

"Ini adalah pesta, Baekhyun. Kau miliku."

—dan menyentuh leher putih berhias tanda kemerahan hasilnya sendiri itu.

* * *

 **Ini akhirnya TBC ceritanya.**

 **Cerita nista ini diberhentikan cukup sampai sini. jika kelak ada hidayah yang hinggap, maka akan ku ulaskan cerita lain yang lebih jelas :")**

* * *

Udah dibilang jangan di baca kan? hayo lu nyesel kan? gue udah ngeganti alur ini tiga kali tapi tetep aja tu bulldog ngejar-ngejar mulu. karena lu maksa buat post jadi gue post. dan niat gue sih... hehe... ini di hapus dan di ganti yang baru.

Oiya, kenapa judulnya over the moon? ini judul di adaptasi dari lagu judulnya over the rainbow, karena rainbow itu maho(?) jadi gue ganti dikit. IYA GAK NYAMBUNG GUE TAU PLIS BASH AJA BASH! TOT ini cuma cerita sementara ciyus dah tar gue ganti yang baru - 3 -

Asal tau aja, gue berantem dulu sama kakak gue buat pinjem leptop buat ngepost ni cerita nista -_,- makanya prosesnya lama hingga akhirnya selesai pada pukul 12:20 Pm (ini laptopnya ngaco wakak). Okay jan gebuk gue plis T^T gue kan udah bilang! gue juga udah minder! bukan salah gue pliss bash gue aja baasshh! ToT /terjun ke sumur/


	2. Chapter 2

**Chanbaek Fanfiction - Over the Moon**

Warn! **YAOI**

* * *

Baekhyun tak pernah menganggap serius akan suatu hal. Dirinya cenderung tidak begitu peduli pada apapun yang—seharusnya—melibatkan dirinya pada sebuah masalah. Ia tidak suka masalah, dan semua yang terjadi membuat dirinya hampir tak peduli akan apapun. Bahkan untuk pernikahannya dengan Sehun—lelaki yang sudah ia puja sejak dahulu—masih Baekhyun anggap sebagai lelucon horror yang tak bisa diusik.

Ia tentu senang ketika Sehun melamarnya di koridor kampus, tak merasa malu telah menjadi gay karena lelaki yang akan ia nikahipun tak masalah akan pendapat orang lain. Yang mereka pedulikan adalah bagaimana mereka berdua saling berbagi hati untuk waktu-waku kedepannya.

Namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun tak pernah menganggap serius akan suatu hal. Menikah dengan Sehun disaat dirinya masih ada di jenjang pendidikan bukanlah hal yang ia impikan setiap malam. Baekhyun peduli akan segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan dengan suaminya meski tak sesering janji yang Sehun ucapkan, tetapi ia tak ambil pusing ketika Sehun menuturkan namanya dengan lirih malam itu.

Pria berambut perak itu membawanya pergi, Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah dirinya terbang atau hilang, ia hanya menapak ruang kosong di dalam genggaman tangan yang lebih besar itu. Baekhyun tidak meronta ketika tubuhnya yang tak ditutupi sehelai benangpun dibaringkan di atas ranjang yang kemudian kedua tangannya diikat oleh seutas tali kecil.

Chanyeol—begitu ia mengingat nama pria rambut perak itu—hampir saja menyakitinya. Hampir menancapkan taring runcingnya di permukaan kulitnya, hampir menguras habis darahnya dan melemparkan mayatnya di hadapan Sehun jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Akan tetapi ia tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga Chanyeol justru malah membawanya pergi tanpa mengikut sertakan pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai beton. Dan juga Sehun.

"Tuan, anda terlihat—"

"Aku tahu."

"Anda harus segera—"

"Aku tahu."

"Jika tidak, Anda—"

"AKU TAHU!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya namun tetap menajamkan pendengarannya akan suara-suara yang datang dari arah pintu. Tubuhnya berada di atas kasur dengan tirai hitam tipis yang menutupi setiap sisi ranjang. Ia hafal suara berat yang terus memotong kalimat yang lain dan akhirnya membentak itu adalah milik Chanyeol, makhluk yang tak ia pedulikan jenis apa.

Oh, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa seperti menu makan malam yang disajikan dengan mewah. Meskipun ia tak begitu peduli, namun sejujurnya ia merasa candu akan sentuhan yang diterima tubuhnya. Sehun belum pernah menyentuhnya, mungkin menjaga intensitasnya sebagai mahasiswa yang masih polos, dan sejujurnya lagi Baekhyun tetap tidak peduli akan statusnya, usianya tetaplah sudah legal untuk bertindak dewasa.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu sesaat sebelum Chanyeol menyibak tirai di sisi kanan ranjang dan menatap Baekhyun penuh minat. Baekhyun balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kau-mau-memakanku-sekarang? lalu memilih tidak peduli lagi dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

Chanyeol menaiki ranjang dengan perlahan, menimbulkan bunyi berdecit dari per yang tertekan karena gerakannya. Kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun, melingkarkan lengan kirinya melingkari tubuh Baekhyun sedangkan tangan kanannya mencoba menyentuh kulit perut Baekhyun.

"Aku mencoba untuk tenang, namun ternyata aku takut juga mengetahui bahwa ajalku akan datang secepat ini." Baekhyun bergumam, menggerakkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman karena tangan kiri Chanyeol yang berada di bawah punggungnya membuat tubuhnya melengkung ke atas.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan kuliahku dan memegang ijazahku. Aku juga belum pernah mencium suamiku sendiri lebih dari lima detik sedangkan kau—hey! Aku bahkan tidak percaya makhluk sepertimu ternyata benar ada." ia mengoceh ketus. Sesekali menggeliat ketika tangan tangan Chanyeol menggelitik pusarnya. Ia tidak melihat bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol ketika ia berbicara begitu banyak, namun setidaknya Baekhyun dapat mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh dengan suara beratnya.

"Kau habis bercukur? Rambut di ketiakmu terasa kasar."

Baekhyun tersentak, kemudian seketika tersadar akan adanya sentuhan di ketiak kirinya. Itu tangan kiri Chanyeol yang menyelusup dengan nakal, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindari bahwa wajahnya kini memerah.

"WOY! Aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu menyentuh bagian ini! Dan sial, lepaskan ikatan di tanganku!"

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, melihat Baekhyun meronta dengan wajah panik dan gelisahnya mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tangannya, dan yang Chanyeol dapati dari pemandangan tersebut justru membuatnya gemas. Baekhyun kini terlihat lucu dibandingkan indah. Pemuda itu memiliki banyak sisi.

"Baekhyun. Namamu, benar?" Chanyeol kembali berucap. ia melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari tubuh Baekhyun lalu beranjak untuk menindih tubuh pemuda itu. Baekhyun menatapnya, berdeham canggung ketika menyadari intonasi yang Chanyeol ucapkan begitu dingin dan serius. Mencoba tidak peduli pun percuma, karena Chanyeol kini justru mengendus di lehernya, memastikan apakah darahnya masih sesegar tadi malam atau tidak. Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dengar. Aku senang kau tahu bahwa kau adalah makan malamku. Namun sebentar lagi fajar akan naik, dan aku—"

Baekhyun sedang memcingkan matanya, mendengarkan dengan serius ketika Chanyeol akan menjelaskan sesuatu tentang apapun itu mengenai dirinya yang disebut-sebut sebagai makan malam. Namun seketika semuanya terhenti saat Chanyeol justru mendaratkan sebuah hisapan pada lehernya. Baekhyun sempat menduga hal ini akan terjadi, matanya membawa linangan liquid yang akan turun melewati pipinya, mulai memasrahkan dirinya pada saat-saat terakhirnya yang akan menyakitkan.

"Ahhh~"

Akan tetapi bukan sebuah teriakan pilu yang ia lontarkan, justru sebuah desahan tertahan yang membuat telinganya memerah. Tidak ada taring yang menancap pada permukaan kulitnya, dan bayangan taring runcing itu tergantikan oleh sebuah sapuan lidah yang bermain di lehernya. Mendapatkan titik sensitif Baekhyun dengan telak dan membuat dirinya bergetar merinding.

"Mnn..ahh"

Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat banyak ketika ibu jari milik Chanyeol mengusap bagian sensitif lain di dadanya. Menjepit puting kecilnya di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, kemudian dimainkannya dengan gerakkan yang tak bisa Baekhyun hindarkan. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk sebuah gairah lain yang menyulut tubuhnya untuk panas dan lebih sensitif akan sentuhan lain di sekitaran tubuhnya.

Matanya ia pejamkan sementara mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan lenguhan dan nafas berat. Chanyeol memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil dilehernya sebelum kembali menghisap setiap bagian yang tergigit. Jarinya semakin nakal untuk memainkan nipplenya sedangkan Baekhyun tak sadar jika kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang pria itu.

Ada perasaan dalam dirinya untuk menyelundupkan jemarinya di antara helaian rambut perak yang menggelitik dagunya. Meremasnya kemudian menekan kepalanya untuk menghisap lebih dalam. Mengarahkan lidah dengan saliva hangat itu untuk turut bermain di sekitaran dadanya. Dan Baekhyun tak perlu mengkhayal terlalu banyak karena Chanyeol benar-benar sedang melakukannya. Menghisap nipplenya perlahan membuat Baekhyun menggeliat, membusungkan dadanya dengan desahan berat.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang salah dari respon tubuhnya. Baekhyun merasa dirinya terlalu liar untuk sekedar mendapat sentuhan dari orang asing. Namun semua yang dirasakannya hanyalah panas, hasrat yang tersulut dalam tubuhnya sudah membakar setiap inci tubuhnya, menjadikan kulit wajahnya memerah dan tambahan beberapa bercak merah yang Chanyeol tinggalkan.

Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan melakukannya dengan Sehun meskipun sesekali ia merasa ingin melakukan hal seperti ini. Dan Baekhyun berpikir mungkin karena hal itulah tubuhnya memberikan respon berlebihan. Ia membayangkan dirinya seperti jalang karena telah mendesah di bawah kungkungan orang lain, mendesahkan nama Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan untuk sekedar pemanasan—apa? Tunggu!

Baekhyun baru ingat bahwa dirinya sudah dimiliki orang lain.

"BERHENTI, SIALAN! KAU MAKHLUK ANEH BERHENTI MENYENTUH TUBUHKU!"

Entah dari mana Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan, namun dengan teriakan dan kakinya ia mampu mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. Menendang tubuh tinggi itu hingga si rambut perak terjungkal ke atas lantai.

Baekhyun mengintip untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol karena tiba-tiba ia merasa harus peduli. Dan kemudian menggigit bibirnya saat mendapati Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan. Memeluk lengannya dengan—oh tidak, ini bukan pertanda yang baik.

Iris hitam kecokelatan yang menatapnya tadi kini bertransformasi menjadi semerah darah. Dan tidak ada yang lebih buruk untuk melihat pria itu menatapnya dengan kalutan amarah, taring yang mencuat keluar dari bibirnya saat mengerang dan urat-urat yang terlihat semakin jelas di balik kulit pucat itu.

"Aku benar-benar akan mati."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mendatangi ruangan Luhan setelah menghancurkan dua display televisi dan tiga display mesin cuci di lobi kantornya. Ia bermalam di tempat kerjanya ini karena memang sesuatu harus ia selesaikan. Baekhyun ditelanjangi di depan wajahnya, dan juga menghilang dibawa kabur oleh pria rambut perak itu.

Luhan melepas kacamatanya ketika memalingkan wajah dari layar monitor kemudian menyapa Sehun. Sehun hanya mengendus, membanting vas bunga kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Jangan menggunakan jabatanmu disini jika kau mau melakukan sesuatu sesukamu." Luhan bergumam, namun jelas kalimatnya diucapkan pada Sehun langsung. Ia kembali memindai beberapa data di komputernya dengan serius.

"Aku sudah menghapus rekaman cctv-nya, jadi bilang saja pada ayah jika ada hantu yang merusak display televisi dan mesin cuci di lobi." Luhan mengangkat bahu, diam-diam meng-copy video rekaman cctv dimana Sehun mengamuk dan membuat kerusakan. Itu akan berguna untuk ancaman selagi pegawai yang lain tetap tutup mulut.

Mendengar Sehun bernafas keras, Luhan memilih kembali sibuk pada pekerjaannya. Ia tidak mau bertanya apa masalah yang tengah dihadapi adiknya itu sebab setelah Sehun menikah, segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan lelaki itu bukanlah urusannya lagi. Ia tidak mau menjadi kakak yang sok-ikut-campur pada suatu masalah rumah tangga orang lain.

Sehun mendengkur keras beberapa saat kemudian setelah jatuh tertidur. Luhan menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Saudaranya itu tentulah sangat lelah, ia tahu. Bekerja pagi sampai malam dan terkadang menginap di kantor. Ayahnya tak mempercayakan posisi tersebut pada dirinya sehingga Sehun lah, adik kecilnya yang harus menanggung rasa lelah itu.

Luhan tidak iri, tentu saja. Ia senang, merasa bangga akan kerja nyata adikknya yang bagus. Kepribadiannya yang lembut meski terkadang terlalu dingin untuk sekedar bertukar sapa, membuat semua orang tak merasa sia-sia untuk mengenalnya.

Ini hanya perasaan rindu saja, mungkin. Luhan tak benar-benar berniat untuk mengulang memori lalu ketika keduanya masih berada di bawah atap yang sama. Bertengkar untuk hal-hal kecil dan berbagi kaus kaki bersama di malam natal sambil menonton tayangan yang membosankan.

Hari-hari mereka yang lalu terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan, hingga ketika Sehun melangkahinya dengan memilih untuk melamar seorang pemuda yang masih kuliah, Luhan merasa tertinggal. Ia harus sabar menjalani kehidupannya sendirian di rumah mereka. Luhan tidak marah apalagi cemburu, jadi tenang saja. Ia hanya merasa tenganggu dengan keberadaan Sehun yang sudah brstatus sedangkan dirinya masih lajang hingga saat ini.

Luhan menarik nafas, menyesal membayangkan hal yang tidak perlu. Dia mengirin dokumen melalui e-mail pada Jongin lalu berselancar di video rekaman cctv. Diceknya satu persatu untuk meyakinkan tak ada yang mencurigakan di sekitar kantor kemarin malam, namun kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu di layar.

"Oh, Baekhyun datang?" Luhan memutar videonya berkali-kali hanya untuk memastikan yang ia lihat tidak salah. Itu benar Baekhyun, menekan tombol lift berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya memasuki tangga darurat.

"Sehun? Baekhyun di ruanganmu? Dan oh—kalian bertengkar?!"

Yang bersangkuran mengerang tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Menendang-nendang meja sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berteriak pada Luhan. "ANAK ITU ADALAH MASALAH!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya, menggeram marah lalu dengan mengejutkannya ia menangis. Luhan mendapatinya kacau, ia mendekati Sehun dengan hati-hati untuk mengusap punggung tegap adikknya.

"Selesaikan baik-baik. Tingkahmu terlalu kasar."

"Dia melihatku, namun tak melakukan apapun dan justru—" Sehun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia hampir mati karena jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Emosi kembali melanda dirinya, namun ia tak sampai untuk berbuat kasar atas pelampiasan jika yang dihadapannya adalah kakaknya sendiri. Bayangan ketika pria itu justru meremas buah zakar Baekhyun saat ia memanggil nama Baekhyun masih terlihat jelas. Dan segala ingatan tentang malam itu benar-benar membuatnya kacau. Sehun tak pernah seperti ini. Image-nya tergaja dengan baik di luar sebagai seorang lelaki yang datar, namun tidak untuk sekarang di hadapan Luhan.

"Aku akan keruanganmu untuk berbicara dengannya."

Sehun mencekal pergelangan tangannya saat Luhan beranjak pergi. Ia tahu rumitnya pertikaian rumah tangga karena beberapa temannya sering berbagi cerita, namun karena dalam kasus ini Sehun yang terlibat, ia memutuskan untuk turun tangan. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat Sehun kembali mengerang marah tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut. Namun lelaki itu akhirnya mau bersuara lagi.

"Dia telanjang—maksudku benar-benar telanjang tadi malam—"

"—oh Ya Tuhan! Kalian bermaksud untuk melakukan _itu_ di kantor?! Aku akan melaporkan ini pada ay—"

"BUKAN DENGANKU!"

Sehun kembali membentak. Luhan sedikit tersentak akan perasaan emosional yang terparti pada adikknya. Hal ini tidak biasa terjadi sebelum Sehun menikah. Dan—apa itu tadi?

"Seseorang dengan rambut perak menelanjanginya di atap gedung. Mereka berbagi ciuman panas, dan mereka—"

"Wow, aku tak menyangka suami polosmu itu—tunggu.. APA? DIMANA ANAK ITU SEKARANG? BOCAH SIALAN! MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAAN ADIK MANISKU? HAH, PUNYA APA DIA? AKU BAHKAN LEBIH CANTIK DAN SEKSI DIBANDINGKAN DENGANNYA! AKU PUNYA—"

"—hyung."

Luhan berhenti. Menengok kanan-kiri untuk memastikan tak ada siapapun kemudian menatap Sehun yang masih dengan penampilan kacaunya. Ia mengerjap berkali-kali lalu berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana. Luhan hanya tak bisa mengontrol emosinya untuk seseorang yang mengusik hidup adikknya, oke?

"Aku akan bicara baik-baik padanya," sang kakak kembali ke meja kerjanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri. Berpura-pura sibuk sementara belum ada lagi laporan yang masuk dari rekan kerjanya. Ia bergumam pelan, bernyanyi-nyanyi tanpa peduli lirik dan nada selagi membuka e-mail yang sudah ia baca satu persatu. Yang tadi mungkin hanya luapan emosinya, dan ia memiliki satu-satunya kesempatan untuk melabrak Baekhyun—selain karena Baekhyun telah mengkhianati Sehun, anak itu juga telah membawa Sehun pergi dari rumah.

"Hyung."

Suara Sehun membuatnya terlonjak dan Luhan melakukan beberapa gerakan perengan untuk menutupi keterkejutan akan suara adiknya sendiri. Ia bergumam untuk menjawab dan kembali memfokuskan mata pada monitor.

"Aku butuh pintu itu."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendecih saat memeras kain yang telah dibasahi air hangat lalu menempelkannya pada dahi pria-yang-katanya-makhluk-mengerikan. Baekhyun tidak mau menyebutkan jenis makhluk apa Chanyeol itu karena kepalanya masih berada dalam kerealitasan. Dan apapun itu sebutannya untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih tetap tidak percaya jika pria-yang-katanya-makhluk-mengerikan ini terjangkit penyakit murahan seperti demam.

Seorang pria memasuki ruangan ketika Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan di lantai, wajah Chanyeol sangat pucat sebelum jatuh pingsan. Baekhyun meminta tolong agar ikatan pada tangannya dilepaskan kemudian menendang selangkangan pria tersebut karena telah lancang melirik penisnya.

Dan kini dengan mengenakan kaus serta jeans Chanyeol yang besar, Baekhyun setidaknya merasa lebih baik.

Ia menggigit wortel mentah yang digenggamnya, lalu berdecak kesal setelah mengecek jam karena Baekhyun sudah telat untuk masuk kelas paginya. Dan lagipula, ia tidak tahu sedang berada dimana, dan ke arah mana untuk pulang nanti.

"Oy." Baekhyun mencolek pipi Chanyeol. Pria itu tidak benar-benar pingsan Baekhyun rasa. Karena makhluk mengerikan jenis apa Chanyeol hingga jatuh pingsan hanya karena Baekhyun tendang dan jatuh tersungkur.

"Payah sekali." ia bergumam. Namun sontak membuat mata bulat yang lensanya kembali berwarna hitam kecokelatan itu terbuka lalu meliriknya.

"Kulitmu pucat dan dingin, namun dibandingkan menyebutmu sebagai makhluk berdarah dingin, kau lebih seperti penderita anemia."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. Mengingat kulit pucat dan wajah datar Sehun membuatnya tertawa dalam hati, Sehun lebih pantas di panggil vampi—hey, Baekhyun berjanji tidak akan menyebutkan nama itu.

Chanyeol masih belum bersuara saat Baekhyun melangkah mengitari ruangan dan Baekhyun juga tidak mau penasaran bagaimana air wajah Chanyeol saat ini. Ia berkali-kali menarik jeans yang terus menerus melorot karena sedikit terlalu besar dari lingkar pinggangnya. Menggigit potongan wortel terakhirnya, Baekhyun kemudian berdiri didepan cermin. Ia mengernyit tak nyaman melihat noda merah di lehernya begitu banyak, namun sebelum tubuhnya kembali memanas membayangkan betapa bergairah dirinya ketika Chanyeol menyentuhnya, Baekhyun memilih menghilangkan ingatan itu dengan tidak begitu peduli pada 'tato' tersebut.

Sebelum menyentuh hal lain, Baekhyun mendapati beberapa lembar keras di lantai. Dan jika bukan karena samar-samar Baekhyun membaca namanya, ia tidak akan mau susah-susah membungkukan tubuh hanya untuk meraih kertas tersebut.

Penglihatannya memang tidak salah. Kertas tersebut berisikan profil dirinya secara lengkap bahkan hingga letak tahi lalat yang ada di telinganyanya. Mereka benar-benar maniak. Baekhyun membuka lembaran berikutnya, menyetujui dalam hati setiap keterangan yang ia baca karena memang pasalnya semuanya benar. Baekhyun hampir berseru kagum untuk memuji kelihaian mereka dalam mendapatkan informasi sebegitu detail.

Namun ada hal yang ganjil ketika Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali selagi berpikir dan mengulang beberapa kesimpulan yang ada di kepalanya.

"Hey, tunggu. Darimana kau dapat semua ini?" Baekhyun bertanya selagi membalikkan tubuhnya, mengacungkan kertas yang ia pegang ke arah Chanyeol yang tadinya berbaring di ranjang. Namun pria-yang-katanya-mengerikan dan sedang demam itu tak ia temui eksistansinya dimanapun. Dan ketika Baekhyun berbalik untuk melihat ke sudut ruangan yang lain, pria itu sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Menyeringai aneh sementara bibirnya pucat pasi dan rambut peraknya berantakan.

"Kau bertanya?"

Suaranya tetap sama. Berat dan dingin, juga terasa menekan. Mereka hampir tak memiliki jarak karena Chanyeol dengan sengaja menekan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun sementara tangannya ia bawa melingkari pinggang yang lebih muda. Chanyeol mengendus untuk beberapa kali membuat Baekhyun menautkan alis karena Chanyeol lebih terihat seperti anjing besar. Namun tidak usah dipedulikan, karena masalahnya bukanlah itu. Baekhyun telah lolos dari mautnya dua kali, dan ia tidak yakin jika kali ini akan lolos lagi.

"Darahmu O dan kau sensitif akan dingin." Chanyeol kembali menyeringai seraya mengelus pipi Baekhyun lalu mencubitnya gemas. Baekhyun hampir menendangnya lagi namun seketika Chanyeol tersadar akan siapa dirinya. Ia kembali memasang tatapan tajamnya, menatap Baekhyun mengintimidasi dan membayangkan seperti apa seharusnya Baekhyun di sajikan nanti.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mengangguk setuju atas kalimatnya tadi. Jadi ia melanjutkan, "Seratus tahun dan aku tak pernah menunggu sebelumnya. Kau lobster dari dasar terdalam yang memeluk mutiara. Sulit sekali ditemukan hingga aku harus menunggu, dan kau sudah pasti dapat menebak bagaimana rasanya."

Baekhyun tak bisa meronta lagi—lagipula ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk melepaskan diri—ketika Chanyeol meraih tangannya. Membawa tangannya dalam genggaman sebelum menghisap jemarinya satu-persatu. Ia mengernyit tak suka saat merasakan lidah Chanyeol menyentuh kulitnya, akan tetapi Baekhyun kembali pasrah akan kematiannya yang kali ini. Mungkin Chanyeol ingin memulainya dari jari karena lehernya sendiri telah dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah.

Chanyeol menggigit telunjuknya sangat kuat, menyebabkan permukaan kulitnya terkoyak sedikit demi sedikit. Membangkitkan sebuah nafsu dalam diri si pria rambut perak yang memejamkan matanya, dan kembali membuka kelopak matanya dengan lensa merah yang lapar. Taring tajam yang diam-diam Baekhyun tunggu muncul perlahan, menggesek telapak tangannya dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

Rasanya perih tentu saja, ketika satu-dua tetes darah menyentuh lidah Chanyeol kemudian menyulutkan jiwa emosional dalam dirinya untuk menghisap lebih kuat. Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati, tak ingin nafas terakhirnya direnggut dalam keadaan ia mengerang sakit. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba pasrah akan segala rasa ngilu yang timbul. Telapak tangannya memerah, menjatuhkan beberapa tetes darah ke lantai dan membuat Chanyeol semakin liar.

Dan untuk beberapa detik yang terlewati, Chanyeol melepaskan jarinya. Menatap darah lain yang keluar dari belahan kulit di telapak tangan Baekhyun. Ia menyeringai puas, ketika hendak membenamkan taringnya pada telapak tangan itu, Chanyeol menyipitkan mata dengan segera.

Ia menatap Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata dan mulut komat-kamit merapalkan doa, kemudian melirik kamarnya sendiri dan akhirnya fokus pada tirai marun yang menghiasi jendela besarnya.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBUKA TIRAINYA?!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak mengerti akan arti hidup yang seharusnya ia prinsipkan. Dirinya memang cenderung tak peduli pada apa yang akan menyebabkan masalah dan menyangkut pautkan dirinya di dalamnya. Baekhyun selalu menghindar ketika masalah datang padanya dan mungkin itulah mengapa ia harus menanggung sebuah masalah lain sendirian. Karena lalai pada masalah-masalah yang lalu, maka ia ditimpa masalah yang lebih berat.

Setelah yakin dirinya tidak akan lolos pada eksekusi matinya yang ke tiga kalinya, pria rambut perak itu justru ambruk menimpa tubuhnya setelah geraman mengerikannya menggema, memantul dari dinding ke dinding membuat setiap bulu dalam tubuhnya berdiri.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Kini dirinya sedang berada di ruangan yang ia yakini adalah dapur, menggigit wortel mentah dari pria yang sebelumnya telah membantunya melepaskan ikatan di tangannya sementara pria itu memasakkan ayam untuknya.

Pandangannya ia bawa kearah jam tiga. Dimana Chanyeol duduk tegak dengan segelas darah ayam di genggamannya.

Menurut sang dokter pribadi Chanyeol—yang adalah pria yang melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya dan sekarang tengah memasak ayam, Chanyeol melewatkan waktunya untuk makan malam yang mana menu santapannya adalah dirinya. Chanyeol akan lemas di siang hari, tubuhnya yang tak dialiri darah akan terasa sakit seperti sakau karena tak kunjung diberi makan. Chanyeol akan mendapatkan kekuatannya di malam hari karena tak ada sorotan matahari yang menguras tenaganya. Dan karena Baekhyun membuka tirai di pagi buta lalu membiarkan matahari terbit tersorot langsung pada Chanyeol yang sedang lapar, Chanyeol akhirnya tak sadarkan diri lagi.

Baekhyun berdecak berkali-kali, menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Makhluk-yang-katanya-mengerikan itu ternyata lebih lemah dari apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Ia mencemooh, namun tersentak saat Chanyeol meliriknya dengan sorotan membunuh yang menakutkan.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu."

Baekhyun hendak merespon, namun pria yang ada bersama mereka datang dengan satu ayam utuh yang terlihat menggoda di lidah. Baekhyun yang tak sabar memotong bagian paha dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam mulut. Ia mengunyah dengan semangat, lalu kemudian terhenti dan ekspresi wajahnya dibuat datar.

"Kau… .ada…INI TIDAK ADA RASANYA!"

Si pria yang merasa terintimidasi hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu berkata dengan santai, "tidak ada garam disini."

Chanyeol turut mengangkat bahu. Ia menghabiskan darah ayam yang menjijikan bagi Baekhyun itu lalu menatap telapak tangan pemuda tersebut terbalut kain tebal.

"Makan saja. Kau harus terlihat montok dan segar nanti malam."

"MATI KAU!"

"Aku sudah mati." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya lagi.

"O- okay. MATI AKU!"

"Ya, kau akan mati."

Oh sial.

.

.

.

"Hyung… cepat buka, aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Sebentar Sehun. Aku jadi tidak fokus!"

"Hyuung…"

"Oh~ Sehun jangan ahh…"

"Hyung mhh enak sekali…"

"Sehun… lepaskan. Ahh geli"

"Hyung, aku masuk sekarang ya?"

"Tunggu Sehun, jangan ahhh"

"Aku tau ini terlarang, tapi kumohon, hyung…"

"KUBILANG BERHENTI OH SEHUN! BERENTI MENJILAT ESKRIM YANG MELELEH DI TANGANKU, ITU MENGGELIKAN! DAN SABARLAH! AKU TAK FOKUS MENCARI KUNCI PINTU ITU DENGAN SEBELAH TANGAN! DAN AKU TIDAK MAU MASUK TETAPI KAU TERUS MEMAKSAKU JADI DIAMLAH!"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, lalu mengaturnya perlahan. Entah sejak kapan dirinya jadi sering berteriak, dan hal ini bukanlah pertanda yang bagus karena lehernya selalu terasa sakit setiap kali ia selesai berteriak. Ia melirik Sehun yang terdiam. Menunggunya mencari kunci karena Sehun terus memaksanya untuk membuka pintu.

Sudah hampir lima belas tahun sejak terakhir mereka berdua keluar dari pintu itu. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka berdua kembali kesana.

Bagaimanapun, Luhan akan meminta Sehun untuk bertanggung jawab atas kemungkinan apapun yang akan terjadi.

Dan oh! Dia menemukan kuncinya.

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

I took forever for this. 'am sawryy really!

P.S maaf kesan gothic nya ilang.

P.S.S Chapter depan bakal serius. tapi gak janji

P.S.S.S saya siap di bash

P.S.S.S.S ada pertanyaan pm aja.

bye.


End file.
